Girl of Night
by DameRoseira
Summary: Goth's only Heir a Daughter ran away as a human. Now to fufull the phrophecy Her Grandaughter will have to take place as Queen or the Vampyrum Spectrum Kingdom will Crumble. Can Mona Shade's Great Grandaughter save from peril ? or Will Goth's Suceed
1. Meeting

**Chapter 1**

** Meeting**

A girl with smooth gentle brown eyes and brownish blondish hair lay lazily on a log in the Jungle. She Listened Contently to the Patter of the soft rain falling upon her face, the symphony of crickets, and the wondrous chatter of the many animals. Her Serene area was interrupted when a mangled screech erupted from a bush. She got up and edged towards the bush she cautiously pushed a part of it aside. She gasped for she saw a Creature eating the body of a dead whiskered screech Owl.

The Creature Looked her up and down then stood up straight curiously. "We've Been Expecting you Dani," it said in a strong Charming tone. She gasped hundreds of questions popped into her head. "Ho-how can you talk?" "How do you know my Name!" She asked loudly he Bowed.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Leo Bara and didn't Maria tell you of my arrival?" He asked she gasped once more. "How do you know My Grandma's Name?" He shook his head. "Your Grandma is a Vampyrum Spectrum like Me your whole family is they just haven't tapped into it your grandma and parents kept it from you yourself can turn into one." She gaped, could it be true?

She had always had the yearning to fly, grabbing his wrist she responded. "Come Let's Go sees her." He made a noise of discomfort that was ignored as he was dragged through the jungle until they popped out at a cool freshwater lake. The water, pellucid and shimmery with a small hut on the shore. He choked up sand as he was dragged inside; there being a wooden table with three chairs, along with a small wood stove. A frail old lady was rocking in a wood, hand carved rocking the old lady gasped upon seeing the bat.

" Leo What In the name of Zotz almighty are you doing here?" She asked in a screech, narrowing her eyes at him. "Maria old Gal how'd you know it was me?" He asked smiling, earning a low growl-like noise at him, "I'd Recognize those Ears anywhere you old Dog. " She replied deviously," Well the time has come Maria your Granddaughter Danielle Grace Spectrum is the chosen generation!"

He said in almost shout regaining composure, the old lady's eyes widened. "She is not going to that blasted Kingdom!" Her grandmother shouted, when will this damn bat learn she thought quietly." Go where?" Dani asked through their shouts, "The Vampyrum Spectrum kingdom of course, the princess which is you shall become queen shall sacrifice the one hundred hearts and return Zotz to the upper world!"

Leo explained smirking at the scowl he got, Dani nearly fainted, her a queen? Never!" Wait Leo can't you change into a human? "Dani asked he nodded, His arms grew long, his wings disappeared, his claws withdrew to nails, his fur withdrew hair grew going short still a wild red he stood at six feet. His eyes a wild, deep, brown, "You DanI can change into both human and Vampyrum Spectrum just as Maria and I." His voice was smooth, and a Brazilian accent too.

" Leo No! She's Not Going!" Her grandmother shouted again, her voice partially hoarse. " How, Leo do I do it?" Dani asked excitedly, nearly jumping up and down. "Just think of a bat me for example," he said starting a fire. She closed her eyes tight and thought of Leo Bara Spectrum bat felt smaller, she opened her eyes and saw him leaning over.

She screeched in amazement and fear." You have gone and done it now Leo! Turned my granddaughter to a bat!" Her grandmother shouted, Leo turned around and smiled an almost devious glint in his eyes. "Good now she can be queen like her great grandmother Phoenix," he said running his fingers through his hair. "Grandma you never told me about a great grandmother," Dani said narrowing her eyes at her grandmother, who sighed.

" Because Phoenix was evil she followed the ways of Zotz to every code like your great grandfather ...Goth," her grandmother said sighing once again. "Alas, what she says is true DanI but the choice is yours either be a great queen and lead the Vampyrum Spectrum or... stay a human and let our kingdom crumble." Leo said turning back into a rubbed her chin it was a tough decision." I..."

"Mona what are you doing?" Leila hissed as the Silverwing Newborn roosted." Trying to find Grandpa Griffin!" She said softly landing beside her friend, she had odd fur from her great grandparents breeding. Her great grandpa Shade had been a Silverwing Hero. She idolized him and great grandma was leader ever since her great great grandma Ariel died.

" Why do you like him more then your own parents, Nikita and Ares?" Leila asked, Mona shrugged " he's ...more interesting for some reason my parents bore me to death." She said softly, her voice was calm for the time being. "Well I like your great grandmother's stories about the cannibals from the south no offense," she said holding her thumb claws up in defense. Mona sighed she wasn't offended Shade had been killed by the cannibal, Goth. She hated him with every cell in her body," They are interesting... I feel like something is wrong," she said as the owls and grasshoppers began a rhythm.

"I think your too much of a wuss to be their great grandchild," Leila said playfully but, made Mona growl." Race you to Tree Haven," she shouted taking off. Leila giggled, "Hey no fair! You got a head start !" She shouted taking off after her giggling friend the two friends laughed but, Mona suddenly Screeched as she was caught in something. A pair of hands reached in grabbing her, she whimpered in fear as the giant human pinned her.

She felt something cold against her forearm, and then she knew. She was released, she flapped hovering slightly. Leila came up besides her breathing heavily," Are you all right Mona? Wait you got a band!" she said in pure awe. Mona gasped upon looking, her great grandmother had one! " We should go tell marina she has one" she said her friend nodded and they left for Tree Haven once again.


	2. Training Has began

**Chapter 2. **

**Training has began  
**

Rasmus was a outcast really , His fur was a reddish brown ,his eyes a pitch black,his ears overall to small for his large angular head. He had some silver fur that drabbled down in streaks over his eyes. He was mixed between a Silverwing and Vampyrum.

"What are you two - Wait Mona you got a band !"He exclaimed. Mona nodded catching a bug in her mouth.

"We're heading to tell her mother and father Rasmus"Leila explained, while Mona finished the was a flurry of fur as a fast Silverwing Crashed into Leila. They scrambled as they fell. The two regained positions and hovered.

"What The H-hello"Leila said taking the male in. He looked full grown already but by the look on his face he was a young one, Fur Black on his back ,and silver on his torso and down.

"Oh um I'm sorry miss !"he exclaimed

"Oh no it's alright I'm Leila"she replied. He nodded

"I've seen you around I'm Streak." He explained.

_ooh la la Leila ha ha Rich !_Mona thought holding a giggle in. She glanced at Rasmus he caught her eye and they roosted on the old maple. The dawn chorus began singing."We should be getting back soon."Rasmus stated ready to take off until Mona grabbed his forearm, her cheeks secretly turning pink under her fur.

"Wait ....You don't think we could erm watch the sunrise ?"she asked. His heart skipped a beat._ She wants to watch the sunrise with me...the outcast... I guess if she wants to I really like_ _her though._ He nodded edged towards him placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped a wing around her then quickly licked her cheek. They both turned red.

"This feels just so perfect."she whispered. He nodded as they watched the beautiful purple,red,orange sunset. He unwrapped and they left for their home Tree haven. They roosted beside their mothers."Marina told me Sweetie your such a Foolish young one."Nikita whispered preening her softly."I know so I've been told."Mona said making her mother Giggle."So foolish go to sleep now dear."she whispered

The two yawned falling asleep._Why does she have to be so nice ? and beautiful ? why does she make me weak ? Why does she even talk to someone so... different ?she's Famous and one of the higher females._Rasmus Thought silently,Drooping asleep. He was awoken to the sunset. He yawned taking off for a early hunt his wings spanning out two feet. He had always the taste for meat but withdrew from it Seeing as he would be banished if ever caught. Bugs were.... Ok. He caught multiple mosquitoes in his mouth. He crunched them dead and swallowed. There were flapping movements and Mona was beside him yawning.

"Good night Rasmus"she said catching a tiger moth and a beetle in her mouth."Good night Mona"He said there was more flapping and Leila was on Rasmus's other side ,and Chandar on Mona's other side. _Great the fur ball is here._Rasmus thought bitterly.

"Mona still wanna go hunting ?"Chandar asked.

Before Mona could reply..."You guys i know a awesome hunting place"Rasmus said quickly as Chandar's friends Serona and Hewitt flew up beside smirked."Well Show us this _Awesome _Hunting place."Chandar said._Rasmus your pushing it your going a bit over the edge _Mona thought silently close to grounding her took off following Rasmus. The wind blowing gulped down a fly that flew into his mouth. He was nervous as well as Mona._Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...._Rasmus thought as they neared the hearth of the forest.

They followed Rasmus sniffed, smelling the scent of the numerous bugs. The worst part of it was the swamp beneath them. They flapped down digging into the ground searching for succulent, Juicy, bugs. The waters were churning and there was a low growl. They nearly jumped out of their fur at the beast That crawled out of the water.

* * *

The Three landed in the royal Pyramid. A older ,Broader,Course he was looking over the stone."My lord Your granddaughter and Daughter."Leo explained bowing. The old bat's nose twitched as he leaned up. "Maria"He said slowly looking at his daughter.

"Father Goth what do you want with Alex ?"she asked. Alex ran up and hugged her Great gave a look of disgust.

"Goth be reasonable Alex was taught to be i dunno.. NICE "Maria shouted the last growled at her, making Alex withdrew in fear.

"She has to start training if she is going to bring Zotz back and if we fail again so help me we are ALL Gonna be tortured in death"he hissed the last word.

"Training ?"Alex mumbled.

"Does she know how to even Hunt ?"Goth asked.

"No sorry "Alex said in a tiny voice. He growled at Maria.

"Come on Alex then I have much to teach you before the eclipse."He said leading her to the ancient stone ,stained with blood from past began teaching his great granddaughter the ways of Zotz and past battles. She was intrigued by all the information he taught but ,then again he is old. There were wing beats and a older female landed. She was older then all of them and had learned and seen the most.

"Great grandma Phoenix !"Alex shouted jumping on her hugging tight and clinging like a newborn. The Old Female shook her head.

"Maria what have you done ?! she is...Nice"Phoenix hissed.

"Phoenix i am teaching her she is intelligent and absorbs the information i give"Goth replied. Alex got off her. Phoenix snorted and got in a sparring position.

"Does she know combat yet ?"she asked.

"Mother like i said to him i taught her to be NICE she doesn't know how to fight this is her first time being a Vampyrum !"Maria shouted grounding her teeth in angst. _Zotz almighty they always get on my nerves curse them _Maria thought silently. Phoenix shook her head,snorting.

"Well Alexandra i am going to teach that lesson since i am eldest and know more"She said sternly. Alex nodded getting into the same position.

"Great then Leo would you mind go getting us a slave to sacrifice i have to teach that as well"Goth Requested. Leo nodded taking off,Maria sighed and watched her granddaughter be taught to fight like a fierce warrior._I'm Sure Alex is going to object to some methods to her they might seem.....medieval._Maria thought bitter like. Training was hard and disciplined for Alex she didn't believe in some things but,she Learned them. She was intrigued by all the information ,techniques,and rules she was learning. The Dawn chorus was beginning. The Exhausted bats roosted.

"Thank you My lord and my Lady For teaching me so much just in one day."Alex said bowing her head to the old 's mouth formed in a smile. _She has learned much if she was my daughter she could've been queen long before now._Goth Thought sighing. He placed his head on Phoenix's, pulling her close, her head on his shoulder he tucked his nose and went to sleep contently with his appointed slept between Leo and Maria to keep them from arguing.

"Grandma why do you always Bicker with Leo ?"Alex asked a little irritated. The old woman sighed.

"Because Alex he is your grandpa _was _anyway he didn't like the idea of me being human so stayed but developed the ability to change as well to visit."Her Grandmother explained. Alex gasped at the sudden information then squealed hugging him. The sleeping bat jumped at the sudden feel. he chuckled seeing as it was only Alex.

"I assume you told her Maria ?"Leo asked flashing a devious Grin. She grumbled snorting. He wrapped around Alex. She yawned falling asleep. The others soon fell asleep to the new Dawn.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Thank you for reading i am so nervous constructive critism please i might edit it later. Sorry for shortness


	3. Troubles Part1

**Chapter 3 P.1 **

**Trouble  
**

"NOCTURNA ALMIGHTY !"Serona Screeched as a Alligator snapped at her. She was snatched back by Chandar saving her wing.

"FLY !" Rasmus Shouted. They went to take off but there was a screech of of them turned to see 's wing was stuck on a razor sharp Tooth inside the large mouth. Rasmus darted quickly and grabbed Hewitt pulling him out ripping his wing he screeched in pain. The others took off. Rasmus Pulled him into a hollow the wing nearly ripped in half. Hewitt passed out from the sight of his blood gushing out. Rasmus moved him to his back.

"Gosh your heavy "he muttered taking off out of the Flapped panting feeling the blood Matt his fur. He Pressed on seeing Tree haven up ahead. He landed in the infirmary. He was shoved away by Hewitt's Mother."YOU MURDERER !" The mother screeched.

"No I"he started. Mona landed beside him._Thank Nocturna ! _Rasmus thought greatfully.

"He Saved Hewitt ! There was a Alligator and his wing got stuck the only way to save him was to pull him away."Mona explained quickly. The mother wept as Nikita explained and she sighed.

"You foolish foolish Young ones Rasmus go talk with your mother Veronica."She said softly. He nodded and glanced at Mona before leaving. Nikkita began grooming her daughter, while her grandmother in law explained what they had done wrong. They didn't talk with anyone for a few days.

Mona sighed grooming the cold wind whipping her fur.

"Migration is in a few days."Leila said while landing softly beside her. She nodded snatching a snout beetle cracking the shell.

"Why don't you go talk with Streak ?"Mona teased after finishing it off. _Thank Nocturna for Fur_ ! Leila thought as a pink blush rose to her cheeks.

"Why ?"She asked Mona smirked at her lying friend. "You like him ."She mocked smirking deviously. Marina was hunting a few wingbeats away and jumped seeing that smirk.

She landed quickly . "Mona don't do that."She said quickly ._Dear Nocturna that looked like Goth._She thought shuddering.

Mona merely shrugged and began hunting again. Rasmus passed by her .She ignored him as well as he did unto her just, landed seeing fire blazing on the ground two humans surrounding it. He landed beside her seeing them as well. He felt uneven.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble ."He said softly. She shrugged.

"Curiosity kills and if we die from it so be it."She said. He opened a wing she edge in and he wrapped tight. Suddenly there were blaring noises blinding them both. Mona screeched Rasmus tried staying calm and they took off heading for tree haven. Suddenly Mona hit a tree nearly fell to the ground her vision being overcame with darkness.

* * *


End file.
